


Divide and Conquer

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [25]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Identity Issues, Negotiations, One Shot, Polyamory, Pre-Revenge of the Fallen, Short One Shot, Snark, Strategy & Tactics, Threesome - F/F/F, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "It wouldn’t hurt to fight as ourselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Arcee/herselves – exploration"

"I'm only going to say this once, Arcee," Elita said, swinging herself around so that her optics met with the other fembot's. Chromia looked on between the two with interest and a little concern. "We work best when we're all together, you know that."

"Of course I know," Arcee replied before Elita could back away. "You're not up to alternative options, is that what I'm hearing?"

Chromia looked up at Elita with a growing smirk, an eyeridge arched and her arms crossed over her chassis. "I think Arcee just wants a different routine. We just happen to be along for the ride." She answered, a witty remark tinged in her vocal processor.

"No," Elita snapped, swatting away Chromia's remark and keeping her optics on Arcee, as if the fembot would transform and ride off to the sunset at any instant. "The three of us are a unit and we have to stick together. We can be our own selves, but in battle, we fight as one."

"That may be, and I do like being with you two," Arcee said, before she leaned in and kept her own optics on Elita. "But it wouldn't hurt to fight as ourselves, especially when there are a lot of Cons to deal with."

Chromia nodded, and Elita was stunned. She and Chromia knew each other better than any other bot; they knew that Arcee still had a lot to learn. "You know, Arcee has a point there. I think that it's a good strategy."

"What do you mean?" Elita asked, curious and a bit indignant before regaining her composure.

She reached out, and put a servo on Elita's shoulder. "It's only fair that we can try this out, if we get your permission. So can you two kiss and make up now?"

After mulling it over for a klik, Elita glanced over Chromia at Arcee and then nodded.

"Very well then," Elita said, smiling softly. "A little exploration wouldn't hurt; we're a unit, but once in a while, we can divide and conquer."


End file.
